Awaited
by dristi5683
Summary: Loki will do whatever it takes to get what he wants. There's one problem, though: Jane Foster. Lokane, AU, COMPLETE
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

From a realm of cold and darkness, came the God of Mischief. From the Realm Eternal, he was raised.

Loki Odinson should've been happy with his life as a prince of Asgard. The fact no one but him and the King and Queen knew of his true heritage should've made for an easier existence. His people shunned him, though. They were golden and bright, while he was pale and solemn. Magic and wit were his strengths, not muscles and brute force.

As his brother became the loved and cherished God of Thunder, he grew bitter and resentful. His mother, though, was the soothing moisture his desiccated soul needed to survive.

Then, on one unthinkable day, the Dark Elves invaded the palace and killed her.

He'd watched her funeral boat drift away, burning the most vibrant reds and oranges, as if in tribute to her glory. Hundreds of boats followed their Queen to the beyond. Their innumerable lights turned night into day, but left the darkness of his loss untouched.

Tears lined his eyes and splashed the ground near his boots as he'd stood rigid next to his stoic father. Not a word or look was shared between the two. Loki might as well had not existed.

Long after everyone had left, he'd stared up into the multitude of galaxies filling the night-sky, wondering how he would continue on without her, the one person who truly knew and accepted him. He was a prince of Asgard, the greatest of the nine realms, and yet, he was utterly alone.

Years passed slower than centuries. Grief and solitude ate away at him until he was no more than a specter haunting the palace.

Each night, he walked to the coast and replayed the ceremony over in his mind, until a new thought took its place. One that came forth from a vague memory of an old tale.

He teleported to the library and tore through every tome in the grand building. Night turned to day. Days turned to months. The only people who saw him were scholars and attendants, but none disturbed his mad search, not with the wild look in his eye, nor with the dangerous air that crackled when he was near.

In the end, the books had been a waste of time. Most contained nothing of the ancient spell. The ones that had mentioned it, claimed it to be fiction.

Instead of giving up hope, he pressed on. Every teacher from his many years of magic training had been questioned. One held a clue that led him to leave behind Asgard without a goodbye.

His years of absence left many people gossiping, but not once had the Allfather asked of him, not once did anyone truly care.

The day he climbed the highest mountain peak on a lifeless planet, was the day he found a modicum of relief. The book was there. Its presence was like an inferno singeing the edges of his magic the closer he got. He was forced to shut off his connection to his power and step into the dark cave with nothing but his determination and two small daggers.

The blackened tunnels were no different than the Void. He walked as a blind and deaf man toward the object of his desire.

For thousands of years, the tome used beings from each realm to act as guards. Their sole purpose was to keep Yggdrasil safe from its powerful and forbidden spells. Narrow passages opened to nine magically illuminated expansive rooms, all with untold horrors waiting.

The first was Helheim and its dead. They battled without care of pain or injury. Relentless and strong, they had surrounded him and crept in tighter to tear him to shreds. Once he discovered severing the head was the only way to permanently disable them, they'd quickly fallen.

Svartalfheim and the Dark Elves were next. Each slash and stab gave him immense pleasure. He imagined killing his mother's murderer over and over again until he was left standing alone and full of bloodlust.

Six more rooms with six more guards passed. They had fought with abandon and savagery, with teeth and claws, limbs and blades. He'd grown tired and bloody, but refused to forsake his mission. Onward he pushed until the last realm was within reach.

An Asgardian the size of Thor stepped to him. His golden armor was a relic of ancient times, yet he fought with the swiftness and certainty of youth. His strikes were brutal and had often found purchase. It was only his will and single-mindedness that fueled his body and allowed him to strike down the larger man.

He dragged himself through the last tunnel and fell to his knees in front of the leather bound book. After wiping his grimy hands on his jacket, he ran his fingers over the cover in wonder. Power zipped through him, reinvigorating his tired muscles and healing his wounds.

He eased the tome off the rocky pedestal and flipped through the time-worn pages with the gentle touch of a new parent. It contained a great many spells, but only one concerned him.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** hooray for another fic! This one will be short compared to Natural Selection. (though that one has dwindled greatly since the rewrites. Something like 40k words have been cut and we're only on chapter 30) There will be about nine chapters, 20k words, including the prologue. While this was written in distant third person, the rest will be in my normal close third person.

This short story is a mixed bag of action, angst, and romance. My three favorite things. :)

My sister has been an integral part to this fic. She's awesome. Seriously.

Thanks for reading and giving this story a chance. Constructive criticism is always welcome, along with letting me know your thoughts on what's happening. Reading those comments are always fun.

P.S. I stole that first line from the first movie's intro. Granted, I changed the end, but I'm curious how many people caught that.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Twenty-Nine Years Ago**

Erik moved through the high snow, lugging his telescope to his usual spot for star-gazing when something pale and small appeared at the edge of his flashlight's reach. Doing his best to discern what exactly it was, he eased closer to it and peered through the darkness. His mind told him it was just an animal, but an eerie feeling racing down his spine told him it was more.

After several steps, the details finally became clear. His equipment fell from his slackened grip and he darted to the anomaly with his heart in his throat.

A baby girl slept soundly on a bed of pine needles.

He dropped to his knees and wrapped her in a blanket, even though she was somehow warm in the extreme cold. She instantly woke up at his jostling and smiled at him. The sweet innocence in her sparkling brown eyes ensnared him so fully that he decided right then to raise her if no parents could be found.

oOoOo

 **Twenty-Seven Years Ago - Two years old**

Erik passed Jane's room on the way to his, and paused at the sound of her voice. He gently grasped the doorknob and peaked inside the dark room. A small nightlight by her toddler-bed gave him just enough illumination to see that she was alone and asleep. Mostly. Her mouth moved, forming muffled words he couldn't quite understand.

He crept in and reached out a hand to wake her, but stopped when she said something vaguely familiar. His brows scrunched together in confusion.

It was a word from his past, a word she shouldn't know as he had never taught her Old Norse. The ancient language was mostly foreign to him and he knew of no other who spoke it fluently. He sat back on his heels and watched her for a long time, uncertain what to make of the oddity.

oOoOo

 **Twenty-Six Years Ago - Three years old**

"Dr. Selvig—"

"Erik," he corrected the school maiden. At her look, he added, "Ma'am."

"Nap time is meant for the children to rest and not be disturbed."

He nodded in understanding.

"You're new here, so that's why I'm giving you this warning. She must be quiet during nap time."

He shifted in his seat, officially confused. She wasn't a hyperactive kid. "Maybe if you gave her a project to work on, I'm sure she'll behave."

"That's not the problem, Doctor. She talks in her sleep."

He clenched the armrests of his chair. If she'd found out that Jane muttered words in another language, then his little girl would be looked upon with suspicion.

She took a deep breath, as if readying herself to deliver bad news. "She speaks Old Norse, and yet has no recollection of it."

They stared at each other. He put as much disbelief and indignation in his expression as he could fake, hoping it would plant seeds of doubt in her mind.

Leaning over the desk, she lowered her voice and said, "Some think she's possessed."

He shot to his feet. "This is absurd."

"You might contact a priest."

"Absolutely not. I am a man of science, and will not subject Jane to this kind of primitive thinking." On his way out, he removed her from the daycare and never looked back.

oOoOo

 **Twenty-Four Years Ago - Five years old**

"Did you know that stars are nearby planets and far away suns?" Jane asked the housekeeper. Pappsen had told her not to bother the woman as she worked, but she was bored.

"Is that so?"

"And that planets revolve around the sun, except for Asgard. But it's not really a planet—"

"It's from an old tale," she said smiling. "My papa used to tell them to me when I was your age."

"But it's real. Magic permeates everything there. That's why it doesn't have to follow our laws of physics. That's why it's not shaped like a ball, or why the water can flow off the edge and never run out."

She laughed, but stopped at Jane's lowered brows. "I wouldn't have thought Dr. Selvig would allow you to believe such fables."

Jane sighed, as if the woman was slow. "Pappsen only tells me what he knows of our universe. Loptr tells me of the others."

"There's no one by that name in our village, Sweetie."

"I know. He visits me in my dreams."

The lady shivered and gave her a funny look.

oOoOo

 **Twenty-Two Years Ago - Seven years old**

"My mom said she's only smart because of the demon in her," a teenage girl whispered to another.

Jane had gone to the library to do her school work because she loved being surrounded by so much knowledge, but now she was thoroughly distracted by the group at the table next to hers.

"I heard it talks to her in her sleep, and she talks back."

The girl nodded, as if it were old news. "One day, it'll consume her."

"Where'd you hear that?"

"From everyone. It's an old legend." They leaned in closer, forcing Jane to listen harder. "The demon choses a baby to live in. At first, it plays with them, then when it gets bored, it drives them mad."

The boy gave a devilish smile. "The demon eventually swallows their soul and kills the body."

As one, they turned to look at her, and she rushed back to writing the answer to her math problem. The pencil slipped out of her sweaty grasp, and she nearly fell out of her seat trying to catch it.

At the sound of their hushed laughter, she ducked behind her hair to hide the warmth in her cheeks.

Loptr wouldn't kill her. She bit her lip and stared vacantly at her paper. Would he?

oOoOo

 **Twenty Years Ago - Nine years old**

"But why haven't we achieved interstellar travel yet?" Jane asked.

Some of Papa's friends chuckled and looked at her as if she were cute. She did her best not to let her irritation show.

"Well, it's a bit complex, Sweetie," one of the older men said.

She pulled out her notebook. "When it comes to manned spacecraft missions, the dilemmas are always propulsion, energy, and cost. We're not anywhere near achieving the necessary technology for at least a century, but if we were to chose a different path—"

"Surely you're not suggesting an Einstein-Rosen bridge?"

She wanted to tell them it'd been done before, on Asgard, but she knew not to bring that up. "It would eliminate one of the criterion—"

"And introduce others," a not-unkind woman pointed out.

"Of course, but—"

"This is all just science fiction," the older man harrumphed.

Jane stood taller at Erik's encouraging look. "Which is a precursor to science fact."

oOoOo

 **Seventeen Years Ago - Twelve years old**

After many hours of traveling and unpacking, Jane sat on her bed and looked at her new room in the faculty condominiums. She'd chosen Culver over the other prestigious universities, mainly because Erik was offered a position. It was a good school with a distinguished physics department, and she wouldn't be the only twelve-year-old there.

Snuggling under her covers, she closed her eyes and quickly fell into a deep sleep born of exhaustion.

Jane found herself on the beach overlooking the watery edge of Asgard under a night-sky filled with galaxies. She didn't have to turn to know Loptr, or more precisely, Loki, was behind her. She'd found out his more popular name just the other day, leaving her to wonder why he hadn't used it, and why the God of Mischief had taken it upon himself to supplement her education.

"Are you ready for your lesson?" he asked.

She kept her gaze on on her galaxy. "Why can't I use magic to build the Bridge?"

He sighed. "Really, Jane, must we go over this again?"

"It just doesn't seem fair that one species is capable of magic while others aren't." She looked down at her bare feet in the sand and whispered, "It isn't fair that I'm always the outcast."

He stepped closer to her, but kept his distance as he always had. "Do you really want to be as mundane as them?" He didn't wait for an answer. "Besides, not much in life is fair. For anyone, including me."

She spun around. This was the first time he'd ever shared anything about his life. "But you're perfect, and you can do all of this." She gestured to the dream-world around them.

His smile was bitter. "You are kind, but you do not know what you speak of."

"Then tell me."

He ignored her request and walked down the coast, forcing her to follow him. "I haven't shown you Jotunheim yet, have I?"

"No, but I've been reading about it."

He looked at her with disappointment. "I told you to not bother with your mortal books. They are mostly lies. Ramblings from drunken, old men."

"So, you're not really a Jotunn?"

His steps faltered. "I think we are done for today."

"But you've only just brought me here."

"Good night, Jane."

oOoOo

 **Eleven Years Ago - Eighteen years old**

Jane walked into the court house and handed the name changing forms to the clerk.

She'd chosen this path not because she didn't like Erik's surname or that she was angry with him. She took the matter very seriously and had spent many years debating the pros and cons. Ultimately, it had been for his sake as much as hers.

She didn't want to be a drag on his career, not with the way her thesis had been treated among the scientific community, nor did she want to gain access to people and places because of her last name.

Erik didn't know she was doing this, but he would be okay with her decision. She hoped.

The young clerk took Jane's payment with a smile, and said, "Have a good day, Miss Foster."

oOoOo

 **Ten Years Ago - Nineteen years old**

Jane threw her purse on the countertop and tore into the letter from Stark Industries. No one had accepted her grant request for her project and they were her last resort. Having just finished her PhD, she wanted to start work on the Einstein-Rosen bridge as soon as possible. She just needed the funds.

 _Dear Dr. Jane Foster,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that the board has reviewed your grant request and have awarded you the amount on the condition that you work at Stark Tower._

Her instantaneous elation at not receiving another rejection letter deflated. She fiddled with the edge of the paper and looked around at her one bedroom apartment. Erik had left a year ago to work for SHIELD. She'd been planning to move to New Mexico for the location of her project and was actually looking forward to the quiet solitude. New York City was so busy and full of light pollution. Plus, working with others did not come easily to her.

 _On behalf of Stark Industries, may I extend our admiration for your vision, direction and project plans. We look forward to working with you and sharing in your inevitable success._

She smiled at the person's confidence. Maybe a partnership would be good for her.

 _Enclosed you will find a Grant Agreement formalizing our grant relationship. Once the form is received in our office, we will assist in your relocation._

 _Sincerely,_ _Pepper Potts, CEO_

She let out a breath and flopped onto the barstool. If she had any alcohol, she'd pour a drink and toast herself.

Loki would've been mildly pleased at this next stage of her life. He hadn't visited her dreams since she was twelve, though. Part of her wondered if she'd made him up, if he really had been an imaginary friend.

oOoOo

 **Five Years Ago - Twenty-four years old**

Jane waited with Pepper Potts and Agent Coulson, as well as a slew of other SHIELD personnel in her lab. She typed in the commands and called out the last coordinates of the anomalies.

They'd been popping up everywhere and wreaking havoc. People had wandered in and never returned, planes had disappeared, and alien creatures had stumbled out, albeit confused but very dangerous, not to mention the aliens themselves.

There'd been a Frost Beast, a Bilge Snipe, a Rock Troll, a Bog Bear, and many others that only she had the names for, as well as the knowledge of how to defeat them. It was also her research that had allowed them to locate and close the arbitrary portals before any more disasters happened.

SHIELD had ignored her attempts to contact them when she'd detected the first anomaly, but not Tony. He had believed everything she'd said, no matter how insane it'd sounded. And now the Avengers were heading back to the Tower, tired and sore, but victorious.

"The first Quinjet is dropping off Team One," a uniformed man announced, "Team Two's expected arrival is in ten minutes. Team Three will be two hours from now."

Pepper grabbed Jane's arm and pulled her to the elevator, for which she was grateful. She didn't like SHIELD, not after they'd tried to shut down her project. If she hadn't been at Stark Tower, they would've easily absconded with all of her equipment and years of research.

Tony walked out of the jet and straight to Pepper. His suit had seen better days, but he looked healthy.

Captain America smiled at Jane. She swallowed hard.

"You're our hero?" He held out a hand.

She glanced down at it, then at the incredible blue in his eyes and forced herself to shake his hand. He was as famous as Tony, but far more humble. At least, that was the rumor. She'd never met him.

"Doctor Foster, am I right?" he asked when she'd said nothing.

"Yes, sorry. It's been a long day." She took her hand back. "I'm glad I was able to help."

"We couldn't have done it without you."

Tony ushered them inside so the next Quinjet could land. She was excited to see Bruce again. They'd worked together on numerous projects and had grown close over the years. He was basically a second father.

"Hey kid," Tony said, "once everyone gets back, come with us to celebrate."

The realization that her childhood imaginary friend was actually real finally hit her, like a sucker punch to the gut. She stammered out an excuse and escaped to her room.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Jane is 29 in my story. Don't ask me why. As I'm sure you've noticed, I've thoroughly mixed up the MCU timeline for the sake of the story. Lastly, I don't live in Sweden and I've never been there, though I'd love to, so if I got anything wrong, let me know. I feel the need to say that my fictional superstitious town is not a reflection on your society. Please don't hate me. :) Oh, and the legend is made up.

Much love to my sister for looking this over. And much love to everyone for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and/or following.

 **Up next:** one consistent POV from Jane herself, and Loki makes his grand entrance.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Present**

The building's security alarms suddenly turned on with a piercing shriek. Jane grimaced at the pain in her ears and looked around at the flashing lights in her empty lab. Her pulse jumped with each blaring sound. No one had ever successfully invaded Stark Tower before.

She went to lock the doors as protocol dictated, but stumbled to an abrupt stop at the sight of Loki standing before her. The hair on her arms lifted straight up.

"Jane Foster," he said with a slight bow.

He was tall, but not quite the height of a tree as she'd once thought. His penetrating gaze, however, was no less formidable.

"It is time for you to take your place at my side," he announced.

Her brain refused to process his words, not when it commanded her to flee.

She eased one foot back, then another. When his eyes flicked down at her movement, she threw what she held in her hand at him and turned to run, but stopped at the sight of her notebook hovering mid-air. She stared at it in wonder and nostalgia.

"Come with me," he said, sounding very much like he used to. The smooth timber of his voice calmed her jumbled nerves.

Bruce ran to her lab's glass door and pulled the handle. It didn't budge. Worry was written on his face as he took in the sight of their intruder. His short frame morphed into twice its size, all green with more muscle than a gorilla on steroids, and he burst into the room.

Loki positioned himself between them, now in full armor with a horned helmet. "Stand down, Beast, or I will be forced to kill you."

The Hulk huffed a doubtful breath and charged.

Jane backed away and bumped into the Einstein-Rosen bridge machine. As she wheeled it out of harm's way, she kept an eye on the two men battling.

Loki threw daggers that flashed into existence with a flick of his hand, and teleported around the room to attack from all angles. His movements were nearly a blur of green and gold.

Bruce swiped at the flying blades, but too many were finding purchase on his bare arms and chest. Each one struck with enough force to give him pause. He picked up a table to block the deluge, then used it as a bat against the God of Mischief.

The slender man hit the wall hard enough to crack it. White plaster rained down on him, coating his gold helmet and green jacket. He stepped out of the hole he'd created and brushed himself off, as if he'd merely walked through cobwebs.

Jane pulled the machine backwards until she could go no further. Since her only exit was blocked, she tried to make herself as small as possible.

The two fought with a ferocity that left her stunned. Anything in their path was destroyed. The alarm was no match to their racket of roars and sneers, clomping and thudding, and the sounds of glass and wood breaking. She covered her ears against the onslaught.

The Hulk looked like a pin cushion and Loki's hair was wild, his outfit was rumpled and torn, but neither of them seemed tired or truly injured.

Just as she thought there would be no end to their battle, two rockets streaked in through the windows. Jane spun away and curled into a ball as glass sprayed everywhere. Some of the fragments should have at least nicked her, but she was completely unharmed. She looked over her shoulder to find a shimmering bubble surrounding her. Loki had one around him too.

The deafening alarms stopped their piercing shriek and she realized one of her machines had been beeping, but when the protective magic disappeared, it went silent.

Loki turned to Iron Man and War Machine with a death glare. "You will pay for your carelessness."

Tony looked at Jane and she nodded that she wasn't injured. He gestured to the room. "Doesn't seem like you've been very careful."

The Hulk harrumphed and shook off the silver daggers and shards of glass.

"By the way," Tony asked, "who are you?"

He stood with the regalness of a king. "I am Loki of Asgard and I have come for what is mine."

"Here." Rhodey picked up a stapler and tossed it to him.

Loki barely shifted and the office accessory sailed right past him.

"Interesting," Tony responded. "The suspense is killing me. What do you believe is yours?"

He pointed to her.

The Hulk stomped the floor hard enough to vibrate her feet. "Jane stays."

"She isn't exactly running into your arms," Rhodey said.

Moving was beyond her. She still had a hard time believing he was real, let alone that he thought she was his.

Loki stepped to her and the three blocked his path. "Out of respect for her, I will allow you all to live. If you move. Now."

Tony's hand repulsors emitted a whine as they charged. "You must think you're something special."

"I am a god." A long staff appeared in Loki's hands, and he slid into a fighting stance.

The beeping started up again and her gaze landed on the noisy instrument. Except, it had never made so much as a peep before this day. It was her exotic matter detector. She picked it off the side of the Bridge with trembling fingers and pointed it at Loki as he fought the three men with magic and limbs. The readings were off the chart.

She stared at it, trying to process the momentous discovery while only slightly registering the boom of explosions and the clang of metal.

This is what she'd been waiting ten years for. They had the detectors around the world and never picked up a single blip, and now there was more in this room than she'd ever thought possible.

Jane dropped the device and rushed to turn on the Bridge and its power source. A spark erupted in its core and actually transformed into a translucent sphere. The area around it was distorted, like heat waves rippling upward from a desert road.

A sudden flurry of eruptions had her gaze darting to the fight. The Hulk and Tony were shooting at and smashing through the multitude of Lokis filling the space while Rhodey was on his back, all dented up with his suit's leg twitching. Each God of Mischief snickered at their attacker before disappearing and reappearing elsewhere. It was complete chaos and the two Avengers weren't accomplishing anything except thoroughly destroying her lab.

Out of nowhere, Tony was knocked through the broken window by an unseen force. Jane's heart dropped even though she knew he would be fine.

All of the Lokis turned on Bruce and moved in confusing, random patterns that left him spinning and swinging his arms wildly about. He grunted and huffed in frustration.

One second, the room was full of the copies. The next, there were none.

Searching for Loki, her gaze darted to every exposed nook and cranny. He was gone, though. With the way the Hulk's frame softened, he'd clearly thought so too. He took a step in her direction and was knocked backwards. By nothing. Or at least, by nothing visible. More unseen strikes came, pushing the green man even further away.

Tony flew back in and watched the disconcerting scene of the Hulk being beaten back by apparently nothing. "You're not playing fair."

Laughter rang through the air.

Jane turned to the Bridge. It was designed to open a portal around it with enough room for three people to teleport. She looked back at her friends fighting a losing battle, and then rushed to rearrange the stabilizing panels. If her theory was correct, a portal should now shoot straight out and teleport whomever was in its path.

She took a deep breath to ease the knot in her stomach. Hiding her hand on the activation switch, she leaned her hip against the trolley, ready to move it to point at wherever Loki was.

"Everyone stand down," she called above the din.

To her surprise they actually listened. Rhodey dismantled his suit and got to his feet. Tony walked to his side with the Hulk trailing behind.

Loki materialized several feet in front of her. "It is time for us to go home."

She pulled her brows together. "This is my home."

Jane flipped the switch, and a bright light filled her vision. When it cleared, she was no longer in her destroyed lab. Instead, she stood in the middle of some kind of open-air market.

She spun around, staring wide-eyed at the foreign surroundings. She, Jane Foster, had just teleported. Not only was she the first human to do so, but she'd just built a functioning Einstein-Rosen Bridge.

She would have whooped in delight if not for the people crowding in to look at her. They were all so tall, each at least six feet, including the women, and clothed in flowing dresses and long robes. If it hadn't been for their height, cleanliness, and downright glow, she would've thought she'd traveled back in time.

Just as she was about to ask if they spoke English, her portal's remnant energy ricocheted her back through space and into her lab. She landed in another ball of light that left the room's occupants stunned. The giddiness of her achievement vanished at the sight of Loki.

Before he could recover, she flung herself at the machine and repositioned the panels.

He looked at her and opened his mouth to speak, but she flipped the switch and, in a burst of light, he was gone.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was a lot of fun to write. I love action scenes!

Thanks for reading and commenting! And thanks to my lovely sister!

 **Up Next:** Loki POV


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **One Day Later**

Loki walked into the middle of the Midgardian bustling city called Manhattan. People streamed around him, most not bothering to look, as if they were used to having a god in their midst. When one dared to bump into him, he unleashed a telekinetic burst that flung all near him backwards.

The ensuing gasps were music to his ears. Their flight of panic made him stand taller. Some hid behind newspaper stands and poles to record him with their phones. He smiled in delight.

"Bring me Jane Foster," he announced loud enough for everyone to hear.

A man stepped to the edge of a two-story building holding a bow and arrow at the ready. "Or what?"

Loki called forth his armor.

The red and gold tin man landed feet away from him. "Round two?"

"Blood does not have to be shed this day, so long as you give me what is mine."

"Last I checked," said a newcomer with a circular shield, "she's not an object that can be given away."

The God of Mischief pulled magic to his fingertips to form a sphere of energy. "If the next person I see isn't her, this city will rue the day you became its protectors."

A motorcycle swerved to a stop and a slender woman dressed in black slid off the seat. "How about a redhead?" She took off her helmet and dropped it, exposing said fiery-orange hair. Before he could blink, she had aimed two pistols at him.

Loki tossed the ball of energy over his shoulder. As the explosion rocked the ground and sent glass flying all around, he formed another one.

An arrow shot toward him, then a metal shield. He caught both and threw them back to their owners faster than their mortal brains could register. The impact knocked the two men into a backwards spin. The archer tumbled off the edge of the building with an arrow jutting out of his abdomen. The other lay on the ground unconscious.

As the woman called for a medic, she shot at him. Bullets ricocheted off his magical shield into nearby buildings and cars.

Loki lifted another silvery orb. "Shall I?"

"Alright, you made your point." Stark raised his hands in surrender, but then the white discs in the palms of his suit lit up.

Loki teleported behind the Midgardian, ripped off his metal helmet, and hurled it at the redhead. It hit her square in the chest and launched her several feet backwards.

Holding onto the tin man's sparking collar, the God of Mischief forced him to his knees and said, "Will you do as I command now?"

"I'll consider it. If you tell me why you're after her."

Loki growled and went to break his neck when lightning filled the sky. He paused and looked up.

Thunder rumbled loud enough to rattle his bones. A bolt streaked to the ground, forcing him to turn away from the blinding light.

"Brother," Thor admonished him. "Leave the Midgardians alone and come home."

"Who's this guy?"

Loki ignored the mortal and spoke to his brother. "Asgard was never my home."

His brows furrowed. "You've been gone far too long. We miss you."

"Who? The Warriors Three? Lady Sif?" He clenched his jaw. "Father?"

"No more talking. We must go."

"So you're here on orders?" He pushed the mortal to the side and conjured two daggers. "Are there to be chains and a trial?"

Thor lifted his hammer. "I do not wish to fight you, but what you've done here is wrong. You must understand this."

Loki looked around at the destruction and at the superheroes coming back to, some groaning in pain. "This is on them. They could have given me what I wanted, but they chose the harder path."

"What do you seek?" the God of Thunder asked.

Stark climbed to his feet with a grunt of discomfort. "An astrophysicist. And he's not getting anywhere near her."

Loki turned to him. "Where have you put Jane?"

"What's the matter, having trouble finding her?" The mortal smiled, and Loki wanted to kill him.

When the God of Mischief stepped to him, Thor grabbed Loki's shoulder.

"Enough." Thor looked at him like he finally understood his younger brother. "I do not believe this is the way to a woman's heart."

"No, it isn't." The man with the shield walked to them with only a slight limp. "And we'd appreciate it if you two went back from wherever you came."

Loki flicked Thor's hand off him and teleported to Jane's childhood home, to her college apartment, her lab and her favorite coffee shops. It'd been his sixth time to check, and, like all the rest, she was nowhere to be found. He sat on the edge of a cliff overlooking an endless ocean, and concentrated on her presence.

She was still on Midgard, but where exactly was a mystery. _She_ was a mystery. Jane was supposed to have run into his arms and be grateful that he came to rescue her from this lowly realm. That she hadn't only intrigued him more about her change into womanhood during his necessary absence.

He didn't like that she had aligned herself with dangerous people. The green beast most of all. Which left him wondering where the creature was now. Since he wasn't fighting with his friends, then he must be with Jane.

Loki grumbled and traveled back to Manhattan.

"I am ready to surrender," he announced.

Thor stepped to him with a nod of approval.

"Not to you, you oaf. To them." He pointed at the gathered heroes, nursing their wounds.

They looked at him in disbelief. Barton's sneer turned into a grimace as a Midgardian healer snapped the end of the arrow off with a large tool.

"What of this, Brother?"

"When Jane meets with me, and after we talk, I will pay for my transgressions against this world. Until then, expect more of this."

He muttered a spell from the ancient tome that brought life to inanimate objects. Abandoned cars started up with a roar and sped down the streets; trash cans dumped all their contents and hopped about, smashing into windows and people; light posts whipped around like snakes caught by their tail. The mortals fled from the mayhem or were chased by it.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I love the ending for its classic comic cheesiness. Lol.

Thanks for sticking with the story! It means a lot. Love sent my way is also love sent to my sister. The story becomes her baby just as much as mine. Lol

 **Up Next:** Jane POV


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **Later that day**

"Are you sure about this?" Bruce asked her as they walked to the conference room to meet with Loki. "We've got all the trash cans cordoned off, the cars barricaded, and the street lamps contained."

Tony laughed. "I miss B movies."

They looked at him.

"That's what this sounds like. Don't deny it."

Jane shook her head and addressed Bruce. "He can't get to me, not with everyone there."

They rounded a corner and she stopped at the sight of him through the glass walls. His back was to her as he talked to a larger man with long blond hair. He seemed at ease even with a squadron of super soldiers surrounding him.

As if he sensed her, his movements paused, then he stood and turned.

They locked eyes and one side of his lips lifted.

"Why does that guy creep me out?" Bruce asked to no one.

Forcing herself not to look at Loki, she took a breath and got them moving again. Steve pulled open the door for her with a kind smile and Sam nodded a greeting. Ever since she'd helped during the convergence, they made sure to stop by her lab whenever they were in New York. Sam made her laugh and Steve was always a comforting presence.

Fury gestured for her to sit between him and Coulson across from the man still watching her every move with a predatory gaze.

"Lady Jane," the blond Asgardian said with a happy grin. "It is a pleasure to meet someone who has so thoroughly enraptured my brother."

"Thor," Loki groaned. "Do sit and be quiet."

Instead of getting upset at his words, the larger man's face brightened even more. He was handsome. She'd give him that.

Loki's eyes flashed a bright green.

She lifted a brow, but ignored him. "We should make this quick. I need to run more tests on the Bridge."

"Is your machine not working anymore?" he asked.

"How did you—"

Natasha's sharp cough reminded her not to give anything away. She'd said he would probe for information.

He leaned over the table toward her. "You need my magic, Jane. You need me."

She did her best to keep her face impassive. "You wanted a meeting with me, and here I am. What do you want, Loki?"

"Have I not made my intentions clear?"

Barton slid an arrow out of his quiver. "You have."

Thor rose to his feet. "Take care, _friend_."

"Why?" Jane suddenly asked Loki, louder than she'd intended.

The room came to an abrupt stillness. She was sure everyone wanted to know the answer to that particular question as well.

"It is simple," he said flippantly, though his eyes pinned her to the chair like steel manacles. "Without me, you would not exist."

The world could have been struck by a meteor and she wouldn't have noticed. Not when memories of being alone in the snow came crashing into her. Her little hands had reached for the green curtain of lights falling from a dark sky. She'd laughed in delight and kicked her legs about. A fuzzy blanket of nothing had cloaked her from the chill. Erik had always wondered how she hadn't been frozen solid when he'd found her. Now she knew.

She blinked and finally heard the room's commotion. All the while they argued amongst each other and traded threats with Thor, Loki just sat there observing her.

"You remember?" he asked her.

She nodded and everyone quietened.

"What have you done, Brother?"

Thor's horror twisted Loki's features into a blend of rage and anguish. "I did what I had to," he snapped.

"That kind of magic is forbidden. You know this more than anyone."

"I don't care. She was made for me. She is mine."

The God of Thunder's brows scrunched together in disappointment.

"Don't look at me like that. You, who is loved by all, couldn't possibly understand what it is to be alone."

"You had me."

"Asgard has you."

Thor spread his hands. "Our friends, then."

"Yours, not mine."

"Father."

Loki didn't comment.

"Mother."

As the God of Mischief stood with a look that could melt polar ice caps, everyone tensed. "And then she died. Has father told you of my true parentage?"

Thor's face was blank, as if he had a hard time processing his words.

"No? Then, I shall rectify that." Gold flittered down from his head to his toes, exposing blue skin with raised markings and red eyes.

Her twelve-year-old self rejoiced in triumph. She'd been right all along about him.

She glanced around the room and realized her reaction had been very different from the others. They're wide-eyed stares and slack jaws were comical, especially Fury's.

Tony's cough sounded suspiciously like, 'now, I've seen it all.'

Loki turned to him. "Not in the least, mortal. But Jane has."

Everyone's gazes fell on her, and she merely shrugged in response. He was right. This was nothing compared to the Fire Demons of Muspelheim.

"I've shown her much of Yggdrasil and things mortals have never imagined," Loki said. "She is where she is because of me. She is alive because of me." He held out a hand to her. "Come."

If he thought she'd obey like a docile girl, then he was sorely mistaken. She kept her bottom firmly planted in her seat. The others, however, chose the path of action.

Guns, hand repulsors, and an arrow were all aimed at Loki. They shouted for him to stand down in their own unique way as Steve wheeled her chair back and stood in front of her with his shield. She looked around him.

"Enough," Thor yelled over everyone, then he leveled his gaze on Loki. "You are going back home with me, now."

He laughed.

Despite his disconcerting nature and belief she was his, he'd been right about her needing him.

She stood, earning her the room's attention.

"Jane, sit back down and stay out of the way," Fury commanded.

If one more person treated her like an object or a child, she was going to get angry. "If you end the spell over the city and help clean up," she told Loki. "then you can stay with me."

"No," Bruce finally spoke up. "That bag of crazy cats isn't going anywhere near you."

Loki growled, but thankfully, made no move to retaliate.

"His magic is my exotic matter," she said. "I need to learn how to either duplicate or harness it if I want the Bridge to ever work again."

"It's not worth it."

"This is my decision. You can either support me or leave." She looked around at the multitude of dubious faces. "That goes for all of you."

Thor's jaw ticked, but he didn't challenge her judgement.

At Loki's victorious smile, she added, "I don't care that you used your magic to create me. I'm not yours."

He transformed back into his normal Asgardian self and said, "For now."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Jane is my hero. :)

You all are wonderful. I hope you know it. My sister knows it, because I tell her all the time.

Also, we have finally completed Natural Selection. After seventy thousand words cut, it is now marked as complete. Hurrah! If there is anyone out there who read it when I first started posting and is willing to retread it now, I would be forever grateful and will be happy to write you a good sized fic. Just let me know.

 **Up Next:** Mixed POV. Passage of time chapter.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Day 1 - After New York Incident**

Loki stood in the middle of Time Square with all of its contained chaos. Such a little thing and the Midgardians couldn't handle it. He shook his head, wondering how they had survived thus far.

"Today," said the head mortal, Fury, if he'd remembered correctly.

People watched from cordoned off sections. Some stood with expectant faces, waiting for the show to start; others called out profanities that made him want to crush their larynxes; and then, there were the reporters chattering incessantly into the cameras.

The city reeked of garbage, human excrement, and pollution. Concrete and buildings covered everything. It lacked the natural beauty of the planet or the refinement of an evolved species.

Jane cleared her throat, and he glanced back at her. She was a rare being, born of magic and star dust, and yet, she was a Midgardian. He'd never understood why the spell had chosen such a lowly realm.

She narrowed her eyes at him in question, but he looked back over the city and lifted his hands. If the mortals wanted a show, then he would not disappoint them. As green smoke snaked out of his fingertips, the crowd gasped in awe. He held back a snort of laughter at their simplemindedness.

"Brother," Thor admonished him.

Loki sighed and waved away the creeping blanket of smoke. It disappeared in an instant, earning him a smattering of applause. He flicked his fingers. The poles straightened and the trash cans, struggling against their leashes, toppled over.

After bowing to the onlookers, he turned to Jane and held out a hand. "It is time for us to leave."

She gave him a look that, were it a blade, would've decapitated him, then she spun on her heels to pick up the nearest trash can along with all of its filthy contents. The next one proved to be more of a challenge. She tugged on the metal grating to no avail. Her face, scrunching in effort and turning a light shade of red, made him smile despite himself. He flipped his palm up and all of the receptacles righted themselves.

oOoOo

 **Day 2**

Jane sat at her desk, deciphering the readouts from her last medical scan. She seemed perfectly normal. One-hundred-percent human. Whatever spell Loki'd used to create her certainly hadn't imparted any special abilities.

"What is that?" Loki asked Bruce, drawing her attention.

Bruce smiled as he held up a syringe that looked like it was meant to suck an elephant dry. "We need your blood for tests."

"If that is all..." With a flash of gold, a dagger appeared in his grip, and he slashed open his palm with one smooth swipe. Blood pooled in his cupped hand. "Here."

Bruce's grin fell and he stood staring at him, as if unsure of what to think.

"It needs to be sterile," Jane said. "But your enthusiasm is refreshing. We thought you would've resisted."

Bruce had been counting on it. He was doing his best to get him booted out of the lab and her life.

"My cooperation is advantageous for the both of us," Loki replied. "The faster you finish your Bridge, the faster we leave this wretched realm."

"I've already told you. There is no _we_."

"There is only you and me, Jane. Nothing else is important," Loki said in that lecturing, disappointed tone he'd used when she was younger. "No one else is important."

Bruce pointed the needle at him. "That right there is creepy and exactly why you need to go." He turned to her. "You don't need him. Surely, Thor could bring us another magic user."

Loki scoffed. "There is no other like me. Your exotic matter device wouldn't even get a reading off them, let alone actually utilize it to teleport."

Thor had basically said the same thing. Apparently, Loki was the most powerful magi in all the realms. Which didn't make her feel better about her situation at all.

She sighed, snatched the syringe out of his grasp, and jabbed Loki, withdrawing his blood until the container was full. Ignoring his stare and the strange cascading tingles her touching him had brought about, she turned and slapped the syringe into her fellow scientist's still open hand.

After she escaped the suddenly tiny room, Jane made a mental note not to ever get that close to him again.

oOoOo

 **Day 3**

Loki watched Jane pass the lab in a simple black dress. He teleported to her side, keeping in step with her small gait. "Where are you going?"

"To a funeral," she responded without looking at him or flinching in surprise at his sudden appearance.

Barton came running around the corner shouting for him to stop.

"Why?" Loki asked her. "Did Selvig die?"

That earned him a glance, though it was a scornful one. "I would be a tad more distraught if he had." She shook her head and stepped into the elevator.

When he brushed against her in the small space, she moved away.

"Then who was it?" he asked.

Barton stuck his hand in to stop the closing doors and then squeezed between them. "Don't do that again," he told Loki.

Jane looked around their chaperone at him to answer his question. "A person who had died when you attacked the city."

"If you think that was an attack, my dear, then you have seen nothing."

Her cheeks turned pink and she practically punched the elevator button for the ground floor. "She was a mother of two and a good person who didn't deserve to die so pointlessly."

"Most deaths are pointless."

Barton cleared his throat, but Jane paid him no mind.

"Do you not care about anyone besides yourself?"

He had, once, and her funeral boat had drifted away with not only her body but much of himself. "I care for your wellbeing."

"No more than your jacket."

He gritted his teeth. "You have no idea of what I had to do to bring about your existence. Of course, I care for you."

"Don't you see, Loki. It's not about me." She moved out of the elevator and walked to the exit,

"You do seem like a selfish prick," Barton said.

Loki growled at him and turned them both into a couple of random Midgardians he vaguely remembered from the streets.

"What the—" The archer flinched at his gender swap. "I even sound like a woman."

"Yes. It would be a poor disguise if you sounded like yourself, now wouldn't it?" He nodded for them to follow Jane.

"You're not supposed to leave the building."

"I am a god. I will do as I want." The doorman looked at them, but smiled as they passed. "Besides, you being here should appease your superiors."

"I'm not suddenly going to start my period, am I?"

Loki ignored him and kept a good distance from Jane as she crossed the street and entered a church several blocks down. She sat in one of the middle pews and greeted the woman next to her.

"What's your master plan, now?" Barton whispered as they took their place against the back wall.

"Observe."

The service was quaint, yet tasteful. As expected, her loved ones cried, especially the children. The two boys' little forms quivered, and they heaved ragged breaths between sniffles. Their silent agony permeated the room and crept into his pores.

He saw himself standing on the Asgardian coast with thousands of others all releasing their balls of light into the night sky. A tidal wave of emotions had crashed through him, but he'd been unable to express it next to the stoic and harsh presence of his patriarch. Yet, this Midgardian father hugged his children to him so tight Loki thought his grip would leave bruises. They mourned together as a family should. And it was all because of him.

oOoOo

 **Day 5**

"You've been awfully quiet," Bruce said to Loki. "Which I'm not complaining about."

Jane kept her head down, but watched him with curiosity. Ever since she'd scolded him, he'd been less of an imposing presence. A worm of remorse wriggled inside her chest, but she couldn't bring herself to apologize. She'd meant every word she'd said and would repeat it louder if he asked.

Loki turned a page from one of his leather bound books that looked to be thousands of years old. "How much closer are you to duplicating my magic?"

"Not close enough." Bruce picked up a file and flipped it open. "I've located the parts of your DNA that differ from ours. But there's a lot more work that needs to be done."

When Loki's eyes found hers, she looked down and refocused on the blueprints for a a device that would harness the exotic matter he emitted when using magic.

oOoOo

 **Day 7**

Loki circled a hand, and one of his tomes appeared on the desk in front of her.

She jerked back in surprise before reaching out to touch it with the tip of her finger.

"It's a book, Jane, not a poisoned apple."

"One can never know when it comes to you."

Her words were harsh, but they held no real heat. He'd come to respect her brutal honesty. Not many would speak to him in such a way. If they had, it was more to wound than to enlighten.

"I've seen you eyeing them. This one is in English."

"That's not possible. It looks to be as old as humankind itself."

He laughed. "It is."

"Then how?"

"I translated it for you."

She blinked at him and then lifted the cover with a careful grip. "It's the theory of magic."

Her excited gaze sung to the depths of his core.

"I can't believe you're actually helping me," she exclaimed.

His brows pulled together. "I've only ever helped you."

Skepticism flickered across her face, but she went back to reading.

"You doubt my sincerity?" he asked.

"How could I not?" she asked without looking up. "You left at a time when I needed—could've used your knowledge the most."

He stood and walked to her. "There was a matter I had to attend to. A couple matters, that is."

Sitting back, she crossed her arm and gave him her full attention. "For seventeen years?"

"While that may seem like a lifetime to you, it is only a minute to us."

"That's a cop-out."

She didn't move when he sat in a chair next to hers . "The spell I used to"—he gestured to her—"came from an ancient tome, far older than this one. It holds many dangerous incantations and charms that have been forbidden and lost to time. Until I freed it."

"And now people are after its magic?"

"One, but I eliminated the threat."

"It took that long to do it?"

He shook his head and opened his hand while calling forth a golden apple of Idunn.

Trying to hold back a chuckle, she said, "And here is the poisoned apple."

"Far from it." He gazed into her eyes, memorizing the subtle striations of copper leaking through the warm brown. "This is eternal life. At least, as close to it as you can get. And I secured one for you."

She stared at it for a long moment. "You knew you'd want to be with me the rest of your life when I was twelve?"

"I knew it as your essence was pulled from the ether and gave you life. I saw the truth of who you are, as I see it now, and I know there is no other for me."

Tears lined her eyes but none fell. "I don't know you. I've never truly known you." She took a deep breath and got to her feet. "I can't be with a stranger. Or a murderer."

oOoOo

 **Day 9**

Loki watched Jane argue with Stark over a machine that looked like a bulky armoire, then answer a question from Banner about the possibilities of magic and DNA, only to turn and point her finger at Fury and Coulson for getting too close to her equipment.

It was the day of their first magic harnessing test, and he couldn't bring himself to tell her it was going to fail. If it had been anyone else, he wouldn't have hesitated.

Thor stood next to him, quiet and solemn. He'd come back from Asgard the day before to scold Loki about blocking Heimdall from seeing him. Nothing else was said, and yet he stayed.

"Has Father sent you back as a babysitter?" Loki asked.

"Aye."

"What of my punishment?" Not that Loki intended on accepting any such thing.

"He did not mention it."

Thor was not usually so reticent. Normally, if he wasn't so careless with his words, then his face was an open book. "Speak your thoughts, Brother, before you drive me mad."

He uncrossed his arms and looked at Loki. "I do not like that no one told me of your true identity."

"None of that matters now."

"If I had only known—"

"You would've done what exactly? Shown me greater kindness? Not have preferred your friends over me?" Loki lowered his voice when Romanoff glanced at them. "You are who you are, and what's done is done."

Thor's jaw worked. "For all the wrongs I've committed, for everything I've done to lead you down this path, I am sorry. I did not know, but that excuses nothing."

As the God of Mischief stood speechless, Thor nodded to Jane. "You are not yourself around her."

Loki didn't say anything for a long time. She was everything he'd wanted and hoped for, but now, whenever he looked at her, a horrid thought slithered through his mind. "I do not deserve her."

oOoOo

 **Day 14**

Loki stared out over the couple blocks of the city his floor's vantage point offered, wondering when his contempt for the mortals had vanished. They were still annoying, petty, shortsighted, dimwitted, and many more negative traits he could spend the day listing, but they deserved life as much as he. Thankfully, they were not long lives. If they were, he doubted the planet would survive past a millennia.

He clenched his hands as a man stole the purse of a woman carrying a newborn and ran off down the street, while passersby barely turned their heads. The moment encapsulated much of what he despised about Midgardians.

Horns honked incessantly, people shouted profanities at each other, pickpocketing was rampant, and sirens blared every other minute. It made him want to grind his teeth.

"You're not planning on taking over our world, are you?" Jane asked as she walked in. She laughed, but he heard the truth mixed in with the joke.

His eyes narrowed as he continued to look out the window. He didn't want to rule. To be bound to one realm was a prison sentence. What more, he didn't like that she thought of him as a villain.

At his tense silence, she paused her paper shuffling. "I was just teasing you."

He plastered on a mask of indifference and turned to walk past her. "Good day, Jane," he said with a dip of his head as he exited the room.

oOoOo

 **Day 16**

Moving invisibly through the city was an enlightening experience. People were wholly themselves when they thought no one was near. But that was not why he'd snuck out of Stark Tower. He'd stopped one store robbery, three small thefts, and a drunken man from stumbling in front of a speeding car, all while on the way to his destination,

There was a bounce in his step that he'd never experienced before. No wonder Thor was always so jubilant. Helping people felt good. Though, it would feel better if his sins didn't darken the experience.

He passed through the apartment's locked door and followed the soft cries of a broken man to his room. The mortal sat on his bed, staring at a picture of the woman Loki had unwittingly killed.

Unable to do anything to help, he moved to the boys' bedroom and placed a hand on their foreheads to ease their turbulent dreams. When they slipped into a deep sleep, he stocked their kitchen full of prepared foods and cleaned the house with a flick of a finger. It wasn't much, nothing could heal the wound he'd caused besides time, but it should make their next day a little less challenging.

oOoOo

 **Day 21**

"It seems we have a new hero in the city," Steve announced as he walked into Jane's lab. Sam was right behind him.

"That's old news, buddy," Tony called out from under the exotic matter harnessing machine. His foot tapped in time with the music playing in the room.

Jane turned down the volume and faced the newcomers. "I haven't heard anything about this."

Stark slid out and stood, wiping his hands on a towel. "That's because you always have your nose in a book."

"And you've missed the last couple meetings," Steve pointed out.

"Regardless"—she gave them a sharp look—"have you met her?"

"What makes you think the person is a woman?" Sam asked.

"Hope. Have you not noticed the amount of testosterone in this building?"

He raised his hands in defeat and went to poke around the room.

"We don't know who it is," Steve said. "SHIELD can't get a lock—"

"Neither can JARVIS," Tony added.

"—and none of the witnesses ever report actually seeing someone. It's always, something bad happens, and then, suddenly, it's not happening."

Kind of like magic.

She swallowed and went about another hour of work and chit chat then excused herself by claiming she was tired. Instead of going to her room, she went to Loki's. For security reasons, he had no special privileges to privacy, but she expected some form of magical barrier. There was none.

She crept inside and peeked around the dark and unadorned room. He had brought nothing from his past to fill the space and make it his. When she found him sleeping in the bed, she almost slipped back out the door, but then something about the situation seemed off. Loki was a warrior. He would've woken up at the first barely-noticeable sound she'd made.

The figure didn't stir as she approached, nor did he move when she reached out a hand. Her fingers went right through him, as if he were made of air. The image shimmered gold before readjusting itself to a perfect copy of Loki, breathing and all.

She marveled at the magic and swiped her hand through it several times before testing various substances against it. Light didn't shine through the image, but powder drifted through it just fine.

"Jane," Loki said from behind her.

She spun around with her heart in her throat. "You scared me."

"What are you doing in my room?"

"I just—" She looked around, and then she remembered why she'd come in the first place. "Where've you been?"

"I didn't realize my whereabouts concerned you."

"Well..." His presence muddled her brain. She wasn't sure if she should bolt or keep talking just to be near him for as long as she could. Blowing out a breath, she refocused and asked, "Why have you been sneaking out?"

"No need to worry, my dear. Nothing nefarious is going on."

Her mouth fell open. "I didn't think that. I just—"

"It is late, and I believe you have an early day tomorrow. You should get some rest." He turned and opened the door.

She closed it. "Loki, have you been sneaking out to do good deeds?"

His sudden laughter made her jump.

"You are truly funny." He took a breath and wiped his eyes. "Now, I believe it is time for us to part ways."

Standing her ground, she said, "I know it's you."

He stared down at her, silent and foreboding.

"While I know you've done some shitty things in your life," she said, "you're not evil."

"As you've so succinctly put it, you don't know me." He leaned in close. "You don't know all I've done."

She lifted her chin to better look him in the eye. "Then tell me."

They stood so close she could feel the heat of his body wrapping around her. She wanted to snuggle into its depths and breathe him into every cell of her body.

The intensity of the emotion left her reeling. She stepped back and steadied her trembling hands by tightening them into fists. With a quick apology, she escaped the room. Her heart didn't stop pounding until minutes after she'd collapsed in her bed.

The draw to him was undeniable, but if it was a side effect of the spell, rather than a true connection, she wouldn't allow herself to return his affections. No matter how much she yearned to.

oOoOo

 **Day 33**

The sense of impending danger crashed over Loki. His spine went rigid and he hopped out of his chair, as if prodded by a hot poker.

Jane's head jerked to him. "What's wrong?"

He closed his eyes and felt the surrounding fields for the disturbance but found nothing out of the ordinary.

"Hey, Rock Of Ages," Tony called, "what's got your panties in a wad?"

Opening his eyes, he called forth the ancient book from his pocket dimension and found a locator spell attached to it. Anger flared within him. It seared his veins and ignited the need to destroy whoever had snuck past his defenses. He furrowed his brows and placed a hand over the cover. Like thick cobwebs, the locator spell crackled as he shredded the foreign magic.

He sighed and sent it back.

"Was that it?" Jane asked in awe. "Was that what created me?"

The security alarm's pulsing shriek cut off any answer he might've given.

Everyone looked around at the lights and then at him.

"Did you trip the alarms?" Banner asked Loki.

"No," Tony answered. "That's something else altogether." He ran out of the lab, calling orders to his AI.

Jane's eyes widened. "Are they after the book?"

Loki nodded. "Stay here."

Just as she opened her mouth to speak, he teleported to the roof to find an army of robots and one lone man, covered in metallic armor and a green cloak, waiting for him.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** dun dun dunn. Do you know who this person is?

Thanks for reading, commenting, favoriting and/or following! And thanks to my sister for making sure I keep things clear.

I'm currently working on an outline for a new story, and I'm getting a little nervous because it seems like it will be another long one, like eighty thousand words long. I didn't think I would ever do that again. I don't know what's wrong with me. :)

 **Up Next:** Loki POV.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Hand over the book, and I'll let you and your friends live," the armored man said from behind a scowling mask.

Loki chuckled. "You, a mortal, think to threaten me, the God of Mischief?"

"I am Doctor Doom, ruler of Latveria, master of magic and technology. This is your last warning."

Though his soldiers looked like men in the same suit as their master, they were robots.

"From one lover of green to another," Loki said, "that hooded cloak makes you look either like a beggar or an old lady."

Tony landed next to him in his Iron Man suit. "My nana has one just like it."

"Stark," Loki admonished him, "this is not your fight."

"If it's on my building, it's my fight." He looked at all the robots. "Nice. I've been thinking about creating my own little army."

Doom kept his gaze on Loki, but spoke to his robots. "Go."

As one, they turned and flew off the building. Stark followed them down, destroying as many as he could with his repulsors and missiles, but there was no stopping the deluge. Small explosions and shattering windows filled the air.

"We'll see if you change your mind when the girl is in my possession."

Jane.

Loki threw a couple daggers at him, but the mortal constructed a force field that blocked the blades.

"Pathetic," Doom said as he extended his arms. A steady stream of energy shot out of his palms.

Loki teleported behind the mortal, but the man spun around with a punch that knocked Loki back a step. He tested his jaw and smiled. "Asgardian children hit harder."

"Give me the book."

Duplicating himself, Loki encircled the sorcerer and infused his voice with the power to influence. "Call off your robots and leave this city."

When the mortal did nothing, Loki tried again with more magic, not caring if it caused damage.

Doom grabbed his head as his knees wobbled. He shouted, and a burst of energy radiated off him, knocking Loki to his back.

"Fool. You cannot overpower me." His boots fired up and lifted him into the air. "I am Doom."

Green lightning exploded out of him to strike all over the roof. One hit Loki and lit up every nerve ending in excruciating pain. He clamped down his teeth and smothered the scream trying to claw its way out.

Then, the agony vanished and Loki opened his eyes to find a circular shield covering him.

Captain America strained against the force pushing down on him. "Looks like you could use a little help."

Loki bit his tongue. As much as he didn't want anyone's help, especially this ragtag team of mortals, he wasn't an imbecile.

A boom of thunder vibrated the ground. Peeking out from under the shield, they saw Thor fly straight into Doom with Mjolnir leading the charge. The two disappeared out of sight.

They stood, and Rogers nodded to him before running back to the stairs.

"How does Jane fare?" Loki called.

He stopped long enough in the doorway to say, "The Big Guy is protecting her. Bucky, Stark, and Rhodey are fighting the Doombots while Sam and I evacuate the building. Romanoff and Barton are on their way to give you a hand."

This Doom character was strong, far stronger than any mortal he'd encountered thus far. Thor would underestimate him, just as he had. It was their hubris, but hopefully not their downfall.

The God of Thunder crashed onto the roof and skidded to a stop. He jumped to his feet and reached out a hand for his hammer.

They waited for its inevitable return.

Seconds passed, and still nothing.

"Brother?" Thor asked, concern creasing his brows.

"This mortal is unlike any being I've encountered. He has magic equal to mine and technology that surpasses Stark's. What more, he's somehow melded the two."

Mjolnir sped back to Thor, causing him to smile. He stretched out his fingers to grasp the handle, but the weapon did not slow its approach. It slammed into him and knocked him to his back with a crunch that made Loki flinch.

The hammer sat on Thor's chest, pinning him to the ground and refusing to budge no matter how much he struggled to free himself. A shimmer of green encased Mjolnir that gave Loki pause.

As Doom landed on the rooftop, the God of Thunder hurtled insults at him. "What kind of enchantment is this?"

It was as he thought. Midgardian magic modified with some kind of special tech gave Doom the ability to control Mjolnir.

"Did you not think I'd come prepared for the Mighty Thor? For all of you?" His dark eyes found Loki's. "My patience is wearing thin."

The book's magic whispered promises of glory to the God of Mischief's mind. He could use one of its spells and erase the mortal's existence from history. It would be easy.

But it would be wrong.

Calling forth his spear, Loki stepped into a fighting stance and baited Doom with a look.

The armored man marched to him with stomps that shook the ground. "You will submit. One way or another, the book will be mine."

Loki spun and struck him across the ankles, but Doom stayed upright like a mountain. His mask showed no hint of the laughter coming behind it.

"You are weak, Laufeyson."

Thrusting the butt of the spear up under his chin barely made him move, neither did the swipe to his head, or the jab to his abdomen.

Doom snatched the spear with one hand. "Are you done?"

Loki made the weapon turn into a snake that slithered out of the mortal's grasp, wrapped around his eyes, and transformed back into its metal structure, like a golden blindfold.

They fought hand-to-hand. One unseeing and the other crippled by his new inability to do whatever it took to win. It didn't slow either of them down, though. Both had reflexes that made them look like a whirlwind of limbs and magicked objects. Strikes came from punches, kicks, telekinetic bursts, and chunks of the building.

Each block Loki had managed vibrated his arms with enough force to rattle his eyes. His breaths were ragged and piercing. His fists grew more numb every time he hit Doom's armor, which covered his entire body.

Thor encouraged him on between grunts of pain from the weight of Mjolnir slowly crushing him.

An arrow sailed straight to Doom, but even blinded, he plucked it out of the air as if it had announced its position.

More came for him, timed between Loki's strikes. Some managed to get through the mortal's defenses but did nothing penetrated his suit.

The God of Mischief removed the blindfold and yelled for Barton to aim for the eyes.

Romanoff jumped on Doom's back and wrapped her thin arms around his head, doing her best to keep him still for a well aimed arrow. Her stun cuffs crackled with a burst of electricity.

Nothing happened.

Before she could free herself from him, his suit erupted in tiny sparks that made her go rigid and fall to the floor. Barton's yell was cut off by Doom's energy beams striking him in the chest and knocking him backwards.

"Surrender," the mortal commanded.

"Never."

"Then watch Jane Foster die."

Two of his robots flew up from the side of the building carrying a struggling astrophysicist. Her brown hair whipped about with her frantic movements.

Loki's breath caught in his lungs as his heart stuttered off beat.

They placed her next to Doom, who seized her by the throat and hoisted her a foot off the ground.

"You win," Loki said.

He lowered her and moved his hand to her arm, allowing her to cough and gasp for air. Red marks lined her neck and ignited his rage.

"Don't do it, Loki." Her voice was thick and gravelly.

Doom squeezed her arm with a punishing grip, causing her knees to buckle. Her eyes watered and she grimaced, but she stayed on her feet.

Holding out the book, Loki said, "Her freedom first."

Instead of Doom releasing her, he gestured to his robots, and they marched to him.

Jane's eyes closed as she steeled herself. The God of Mischief tensed and went to yell for her to not do whatever she was planning. But it was too late.

She pressed the clunky charm on her leather necklace, and both she and her captor vanished into the Void. Loki felt the after effects of her bridge's remote activation, and jumped in after them.

He landed alone in the desert under a blistering sun. Grumbling, he followed them to another location, a city with a giant ball on top of a tower, then to a snowy cliff on Jotunheim and a forest on Vanaheim. Each stop left him more confused than the last. He didn't know if she was trying to lose him or if she simply couldn't find her way back home.

It took several more excursions through the Void before he sensed a pattern. The lead might be false, and it might even make him lose their trail, but it was one he had to take.

Asgard had to be the next destination, more specifically, the Bifrost.

A large broadsword nearly took off his head when he materialized in the golden dome.

"Loki," Heimdall said, placing the tip on the ground. "I expected the Midgardian Magi."

"And risk Jane's life?" His tone was harsh and chastising.

"Nay, my blade would have gone over her short stature."

Loki raised a brow, but changed the subject. "Do you see them?"

"Aye, she is clever. She struggles to free herself and lose him in the Void, but his hold is firm." He raised his glinting sword. "Ready yourself."

Loki steadied his breath and focused on the spot the Gatekeeper stared at.

The instant they appeared, Loki ripped Jane out of Doom's grasp as Heimdall's blade swung overhead.

He shielded her with his body and tuned to find the mortal's magic holding the sword at bay. The Gatekeeper struggled against it. His frame trembled from the effort.

Loki charged Doom and pulled them into the Void.

As they hurtled through the blackness, tumbling end over end, the mortal clung to him with one hand while lashing out with the other. Every time the God of Mischief managed to dislodge him, Doom would latch back on.

Loki had no destination in mind. They drifted into the Unknown, fighting but neither gaining the advantage. He thought of Jane and her peaceful look when she would stare up at the stars, the set of her brows as she studied, her sharp laugh that settled into a sweet chuckle. He envisioned the blush that would sometimes tint her cheeks when he was near, and recalled her unique scent that soothed the constant ache in his chest.

Closing his ears to Doom's shouts of protest, he opened his eyes to the end of the World Tree and saw only Jane's smile.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** poor Loki. His character arc is finally complete, though. He's the good guy. Mostly.

Just two chapters left. I've enjoyed writing this story. Hopefully, you're enjoying it too!

So, I mentioned that I was going to write another long story. Thankfully, I came to my senses. I did keep the idea, though, just shortened it to a one shot. My sister is demanding that I continue it, but I want to see if people are even interested in the first place. It'll be posted as Truth and Lies.

 **Up Next:** Jane POV.

 **P.S.** My sister is awesome, but you already knew that. :)


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Night of Attack**

Jane stood on the roof of Stark Tower hours after she'd been sent back from Asgard and the Avengers had left her in peace. She gazed up at the stars, wondering if Loki was somewhere amongst them. Heimdall couldn't see him, but Thor had said the God of Mischief often did that to the Gatekeeper. He'd told her to not lose hope, that he always came back.

oOoOo

 **One Day After**

"Jane?" Banner asked. "What are you doing up this early?"

She fiddled with the necklace that bore the remote connector on her desk, flipping it over and over while tapping her pencil on the haphazard stack of star charts. Her gaze flicked to the bridge, then to the harnessing machine.

"Don't tell me you've been up all night," he said with a disappointing tone.

"I'm going to find him," she announced.

"What?"

Jane stood. "I'm going to find Loki, and I'm going to bring him back."

His brows lowered. "Why?"

"Because"—she smiled despite the weight on her chest—"I love him."

oOoOo

 **Day 2**

"We use the harnessing machine to pull what's left of the exotic matter from the Bridge and duplicate it," Jane explained to Tony, Fury, and Coulson.

"But how?" the director asked.

"Me."

The men looked at each other across the conference table as if she'd lost her mind.

"Magic is exotic matter," she explained. "I am born of magic—"

Coulson raised a hand. "But your medical reports show you are human."

"Yes, but when I teleported Doom, I should have been able to make only one jump. I made nine."

"Magic affects you differently," Tony said while leaning forward in his chair.

She shook her head. "It works on me the same as it works on you. I just had never thought to ask Loki if his internal supply was less affected whenever he built the dream worlds for me. Maybe it doesn't take as much, maybe it gets recycled. I'm not entirely sure, but I think this can work."

"Then do it," Fury declared. "Whatever, whoever you need, let us know."

oOoOo

 **Day 3**

Jane held the small vile that contained what was left of the exotic matter from the Bridge. It looked like they had bottled fog, but instead of dingy white, it was shimmering gold.

Her team had taken microscopic traces to analyze it, though none of their current equipment allowed for a full scientific understanding. Now, she needed to figure out how exactly she would use her body to duplicate it. She had some ideas, but was paralyzed from fear of wasting what they had left.

"How are you doing?" Steve asked from behind her.

She started, not realizing he'd come into her lab. Swiveling around to him, she attempted a smile.

"That bad, huh?" he asked

"It could be worse. Has Doom resurfaced?"

"No. Loki must have gotten rid of him, but only time will tell." He sat in the chair next to her. Looking at the harnessing machine, he said, "That reminds me of the Super Soldier experiment."

She'd gone back to staring at the vial, but perked up at his words. He'd been injected and then put in a machine. Granted, his was to enhance him, but she could use the same theory and tailor it to her needs.

With a genuine smile, she jumped out of her chair and faced him. "Steve Rogers, I could kiss you."

His eyes widened, but then, he chuckled as she ran about the lab in a frenzy.

oOoOo

 **Day 5**

"Are you sure about this?" Erik asked Jane as Bruce prepped her arm for the shot. He'd flown in the day before despite SHIELD's disapproval. It was a happy, but short-lived reunion.

She nodded. "We're just using a little to see if there are any side effects. I'll be fine." Hopefully.

"But you haven't done any tests on organic subjects."

They hadn't done any tests at all. She refused to waste even one particle of the exotic matter.

Tony patted the harnessing machine. "She's ready when you are."

Closing her eyes, Jane took a deep breath and gestured for Bruce to inject her. The needle glided in easily enough, and then just as quickly slid back out. She didn't feel the substance enter her vein. Peeking at him, she asked, "Did you do it?"

"I take it you feel nothing?" Banner was already checking her vitals, and recording the readings.

"Absolutely nothing."

After switching from the equipment to a physical examination, he said, "Everything looks normal on our end."

Fury stepped to them. "Was this expected?"

"This is unprecedented," Eric said, staring at her, as if she might suddenly sprout wings. "We can only guess the outcome."

Jane stood and paused to laugh at the deathly silent room. "I'm fine. Seriously."

They followed her to the harnessing machine and watched as Tony locked her in and tested the intercom. The speaker was a little staticky and the only light source was from the circular window on the door, but other than that, she was fairly comfortable sitting on the metal bench.

"Powering on in three, two, one—"

Light exploded around her. Pain erupted within her. Nothing but agony existed. There was no experiment, no Jane, no time and place. Just mind-breaking, soul-crushing anguish, as if every cell in her body wanted to pull away from each other and disappear.

When darkness consumed the light, offering her sweet relief, she dove into the welcome abyss of unconsciousness.

oOoOo

 **Day 6**

Jane crawled out of her bed and snuck into her lab. With trembling fingers, she prepped the harnessing machine. It hummed as power lit up the console and began the automated countdown. Her knees buckled as she climbed into it, but before she could close the door, a hand grabbed the edge. The person stayed out of her line of sight as they aborted the impromptu session.

Erik's voice drifted into the lab, carrying Nordic curses between quick intakes of air.

Bruce poked his head in and offered her his hand.

"Jane Elna Selvig," Erik said, nearly pushing Bruce over. "Just what do you think you're doing?"

She raised a brow.

"You're supposed to be on bed rest," Erik chided her.

"It works Erik. We got a whole extra vial from the small injection."

"And it nearly killed you in the process."

"I'm fine."

"Is that why you're shaking?"

"It's just adrenaline." She stepped out and restarted the machine's countdown. "Once we have enough, I'll stop."

Closing the door, she watched his displeased face through the window.

The speaker crackled to life with his voice. "What if you never find him? How long can you keep this up?"

"Forever, if need be."

oOoOo

 **Day 10**

"You might be the most reckless person I know," Tony remarked about her marathon use of the harnessing machine. "And that's saying a lot coming from me."

Jane walked along the small pathways between the multitude of star charts lining the floor. She needed to be able to see their galaxy to determine where to look for Loki and keep track of the planets she'll eventually search. "I have what I need."

"Fury will want more. He's not funding this so you can get back your boyfriend."

She ignored the title he'd given Loki. "I know."

"So you're going to live as a human pincushion the rest of your life?"

Lowering to her knees, she circled a collection of stars she thought might be worth searching. "Once I find him, Loki and I will work together for a solution."

"I shouldn't be helping you with this, but..."

At his silence, she turned, careful not to rip a chart.

The lights dimmed as he pushed a zip drive into the wall. A three-dimensional map of their spiraling galaxy filled the entire room. He walked through the constellation of Hercules and touched the Solar System with both hands before opening his arms. The Sun and all her planets expanded as the rest disappeared.

Her eyes stung as she stared at the beautiful sight and technological marvel. He'd done this just for her.

"We know he's not on Earth, so if you..." He double tapped their planet and it turned red, eliminating it from the possible locations. "Now, you can keep track of everything a lot easier than this mess you were attempting."

She walked straight to him, over her carefully constructed paper layout of the Milky Way and gave him the biggest hug she could manage.

oOoOo

 **Day 11**

Jane ran out to the roof when JARVIS informed her that Thor had arrived. She didn't stop until his large form was looming over her shorter one.

"Lady Jane, I would've come to you—" He stopped himself as his eyes roamed over her. "You do not look well."

She'd barely gotten any sleep since she started working on the project. For that matter, she hadn't eaten much either. "I've been busy. JARVIS said you had something for me."

His brows lowered, but he shrugged off her rudeness. "Unfortunately, Asgard will not be assisting you in your search for Loki."

She bit the inside of her cheek, impatient for him to get on with it. She already knew that Odin had forbidden the use of the Bifrost. It had something to do with excessive use creating a disturbance that could disrupt the space-time continuum. Her bridge was smaller and operated differently, so he saw no reason to ban its use as well.

Thor held out a brooch that looked like the World Tree. "However, the Alfather has sent you this amulet to keep you safe in your travels."

She made sure her eyes didn't bulge in disbelief. "How does it work?"

"I know not. He had the best magi in the realms charm it." Thor took the brooch from her hands and pinned it to her shirt. "It will not protect you from everything, so you must exercise caution."

"Will you go with me?"

Anger flashed in his blue eyes, though not at her. "I am to continue protecting the Nine Realms."

She nodded in understanding despite the sudden knots twisting her stomach. She was to do this alone then.

He grabbed her arms and gently squeezed them. "You are brave and clever, Jane Foster. No other has as much of my respect and gratitude than you." Releasing her, he stepped back and looked at the sky, as if silently communicating to the Gatekeeper that he was ready to leave. "Heimdall will keep his gaze on you. If Loki should appear somewhere in Yggdrasil, we will inform you immediately."

A blast of light, saturated with all the colors of a shimmering rainbow, landed over Thor, and then he was gone.

oOoOo

 **Day 13**

"Mission Loptr. First attempt," she said into the camera Coulson pointed at her. Fury gestured for her to continue.

She moved to the center of a blast zone surrounded by the Avengers. Mostly everyone had come out to see her off. At least, that's what she liked to pretend. Fury had dispatched them in case she accidentally brought a beast or hostile alien back with her.

Steve gave her an encouraging look, while Bucky just watched her with a focused, ready-to-kill expression. It reminded her of the times she'd gotten herself caught up in the middle of a fight and he'd been the one to protect her.

Tony saluted her in his Iron Man suit. "It was nice knowing you, kid."

Rhodey's helmet moved side to side, as if his best friend would always embarrass him.

Forgetting about the fear making her lightheaded, she smiled.

"That's my girl," Tony said. "Now, go get him."

She touched the brooch pinned to her very own uniform similar to Natasha's that also included a thigh holster. The assassin had insisted Jane wear it for protection and even gave her some lessons on how to use it. Jane wasn't a good shot, though, and would rather jump back to the Avengers for help than engage a bilge snipe.

Grabbing the remote connector necklace, she glanced at Erik standing in the back and nodded a goodbye to him, then pressed the button.

She landed in the lava pits of Muspelheim, thinking it would be a good spot to drop off someone you wanted to kill. The heat made her sweat but didn't melt the skin off her bones. She sloshed through the thick liquid and made her way to a large rock where she could set up the locator device.

The radar sent out pulses, looking for Loki's energy signature the Queen of Asgard had been happy to provide. Tony had used Doom's commandeered hybrid tech to make the scanner. He'd done so much for her, that she wasn't sure exactly how to thank him.

Just as the device pinged a negative reply, the fire raging all around her ignited into an inferno. She shielded her eyes with an arm.

"What is a Midgardian steeped in Asgardian magic doing on the great realm of Muspelheim?" The voice boomed and crackled like a roaring fire.

People stepped out of the flames. No, not people. Humanoids clothed in fire. Fire Demons, she remembered from Loki's lessons. Their king stood out with his large horns and skin that looked like cooling lava. He'd been the one to speak.

Uncertain of what to do, she bowed and said, "Forgive me, King Surtur, if I'm trespassing. I'm looking for a friend, but now that I know he's not here, I will leave you in peace."

She deactivated the locator device and placed it in her backpack with a heart that pounded against her ribs like a sledgehammer.

"I am curious," he said. "Tell me of your quest."

Her legs trembled with the desire to flee. "I would be happy to oblige, but I must return to my realm."

To her surprise, he nodded. "Come back, then. Or we will come to you."

She swallowed and pressed the button on her necklace.

oOoOo

 **Day 19**

Jane looked around at all of the red dots on her galaxy map. There were many, but nothing compared to the ones not yet explored. With over a hundred billion planets, there was just not enough time to visit each one.

She swished her hands like an impassioned conductor to move through the profusion of star systems and interstellar medium, the spiral arms and quadrants of their galaxy, to even the center. On and on she went until the overhead lights brightened and Erik interrupted her focus.

"It's three in the morning, Jane. You're no good to Loki if you run yourself into the ground."

She plopped in her chair and fiddled with the brooch. "I feel like I'm missing the most important puzzle piece."

He sighed and sat next to her. "If there is anyone who can figure this out, it's you."

Hating the doubt creeping through her hope like a poisonous snake, she changed the subject. "When will the bridge be free?"

"Fury needs it this morning for an operation."

Her hands clenched into fists. "They're using too much of the exotic matter."

"You'll need to replenish it soon." He smoothed out her curled fingers and gave them a kiss. "If I could take this pain for you, I would."

Tears fell from her eyes as she leaned into his waiting arms for a hug that made her feel two years old again.

oOoOo

 **Day 20**

"Besides the sleep deprivation and slight malnutrition, you're as well as you can be," Bruce said while sitting next to her on the examination bench.

Waiting for the lecture, she looked at him with a raised brow.

He lifted his open hands. "I'm not going to tell you what to do. That's Selvig's job."

She huffed in agreement. "How much longer do I have before my body rebels?"

"A couple weeks. Tops." He watched her for a moment. "What is it about Loki that pushes you to the brink?"

Her gaze bounced around the room as she searched for an answer. "We both want to see what's beyond our eyes, to understand the mysteries of the Universe. Besides that, his drive and stubbornness equals mine."

Facing him, she added, "If I were to stand in front of one of those warped and muddled antique mirrors, I wouldn't see myself staring back. It would be Loki."

He smiled and slid off the table to clean up his office. Just as she was about to leave him to his work, he asked, "Didn't you say he used to go to you in your dreams?"

She nodded. "He taught me pretty much everything I know. The reason we handled the Convergence as well as we did was because of his lessons."

She laughed as she recalled her past. "Apparently, I would speak Old Norse to him in my sleep and several people had found out. So, naturally, the news spread and people used to say I had a demon in me. It didn't help that I knew things no one had taught me. When Loki had found out, he just scoffed in that supercilious manner of his." She imitated it and he chuckled.

"Then he told me of a real demon possession story," Jane continued. "There was this Asgardian magi who yearned to be greater than his natural talent allowed. He had used a forbidden spell to pull the spirit of another more powerful magi into him. The two ended up in a constant battle for dominance over his body, and the final straw had been when the spirit made him kill his family during one of his blackouts—" Realizing it was a rather depressing tale and one that related too closely to Bruce's situation, she stopped talking.

"What happened?" he asked. "Did he get control over himself?"

She shook her head. "The only way to protect those closest to him was to take the spirit where he'd never be able to get back to civilization."

The answer to Loki's whereabouts struck her hard enough to make her jump off the table and stand dumbstruck.

"Jane? What is it?"

"The magi took the spirit to the end of the World Tree," she answered. "Loki took Doom to beyond our galaxy into empty space."

oOoOo

 **Day 21**

Jane hooked the brooch onto her chest and stepped into the lower half of the spacesuit. A NASA attendant helped fasten everything together to make sure she was secure.

Tony handed her the newly designed locator device and spoke into their headsets. "I reconfigured it to withstand the extreme cold."

She nodded and the attendant hooked it around her forearm. Jane tested her glove against the screen.

"I already thought of that," Tony said. "Everything will work. Trust me."

"I do. More than you know."

She turned to the landing pad and found Erik waiting for her.

"Thor said the amulet won't protect you from everything," he reminded her. "If something goes wrong, you get back here. I don't care if Loki is inches away." He grabbed her helmet and stared her in the eyes. "You come back home."

"I've been to some pretty inhospitable worlds with hardly any atmosphere and survived. I'm sure I'll be fine."

He gave her the look of a parent not to be defied.

She hugged him the best she could in the awkward suit, and then shooed him away from the teleportation zone.

Fury did the countdown, and she pressed the remote access on one.

Opening her eyes to nothing, along with the feeling of floating with no orientation, was more unsettling than she'd imagined. Her breaths came in faster than her suit preferred, and she was sweating too much. She turned on her lamps, but that only illuminated a sliver of space around her. The blackness felt like walls pressing against her, crushing her.

She blinked and did her best to focus on the locator device, but the buttons swirled together, making her dizzy. Her heart thumped off rhythm in her ears as she tried to suck in more oxygen. There wasn't enough though. Something was wrong with her suit.

She pushed the remote access button and fell to the floor of the teleportation room, struggling to free herself of the suffocating helmet.

"Jane," Eric yelled into her headset.

People hurried to help remove her equipment as she tugged at the fastenings that might as well have been a jigsaw puzzle from hell. Dark spots dappled her vision. A scream coiled in her throat like a fist, threatening to break free of her sanity's remaining tethers.

Her helmet came off with a hiss, and fresh, familiar air rushed over her. She gasped for a breath that would settle her nerves, but none came.

"What happened out there?" Tony asked. "We lost contact with you."

She shook her head.

Erik dropped to his knees and took her face in his hands. He instructed her to breathe with him. His nostrils flared as he inhaled and his exhalation cooled her feverish skin.

When her heart settled and the fist in her throat uncoiled, tears stung her eyes. "I can't do it."

"What do you mean?"

She scrambled to her feet, ready to bolt out the door. "I can't do it. I failed him."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Poor Jane. Just when she thought she'd be successful.

Just one more chapter left!

Thanks for reading and commenting, favoriting, and following. I'm always excited to find an email notification in my inbox. My sister really helped to clarify some parts of this chapter, so an extra giant thanks to her. Also, if you noticed any improvement in my grammar, it's because of what I've learned from Mercury97 as we go through Natural Selection. So a thanks is owed to her too!

FYI, I will continue Truth and Lies. I was hoping to be finished with the next chapter to post on my Friday deadline, but it's monster-sized, so I need more time. So far, it looks like there will be at least three chapters. And I have another Jane/Bucky one shot idea for my Jane-centric collection. I'm starting to drown in stores. Lol

 **Up Next:** Jane POV


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Several days had passed since Jane last entered deep space.

She'd spent most of the time camped out on the roof to escape the looks of pity from her peers and the walls that reminded her of the darkness closing in on her. The only downside were the stars. They were a constant reminder of her failure.

She looked away from the twinkling sky and rolled over on her cot only to bolt to her feet with her heart pounding in her throat.

A small flame hovered mid-air.

Torn by whether she should go get someone or move toward it out of curiosity, she stood immobile. Regardless, hope blossomed in her chest. It could be a sign from Loki.

The little candle-sized fire exploded into an inferno, and knocked her back onto her cot.

Out of the blaze, stepped two Fire Demons, then their king.

"Midgardian," he said as the raging fire behind them disappeared, "you have not returned."

She blinked with eyes that had to be wider than an owls before she came to her senses and scrambled off the cushion to stand before him. "Forgive me." She cleared her voice to steady it. "I've been busy searching for my friend."

Looking around him at the building and all the others surrounding their high position, he said, "Midgard has changed greatly since my time in isolation."

"Time is a luxury mortals do not have," she said.

Loki had told that her that. Apparently, he'd been just as surprised after a thousand years away. At the time, she'd taken offense to how he'd made her realm sound, like some kind of third-rate, backwater world. But now, she was grateful all theses fantastical beings had no interest in them.

His yellow eyes found hers. They were just as penetrating and calculating as Loki's, which made her miss him all the more.

"Does all of your kind have the ability to travel between realms?"

She shook her head, and disappointment flitted across his beast-like face.

Curiosity toppled her fear and decorum. Just as she was about to ask what he wanted, Tony, clad in his Iron Man suit, streaked through the night sky like a comet and landed between her and the Fire Giants with his hands raised, ready to fire.

"You alright?" he asked her. "I would've been here sooner, but I was on a mission."

Surtur laughed. His guards, however, shifted into fighting stances. "You mortals are full of surprises."

"Jane?"

She steeled herself with a quick inhalation and walked around him to gesture to the horned being, standing taller than them all. "This is King Surtur of Muspelheim." She faced the immortal and introduced Tony.

"Is he a friendly?" Stark asked her with his hands still raised.

That was yet to be determined.

Surtur looked at her. "She was just about to speak of her quest."

Another comet streaked through the sky, and she almost rolled her eyes.

Rhodey landed beside Tony with a thud. "Interesting," he said as he took in the Fire Demons.

The rooftop was getting crowded and far too tense for her liking. Pretty soon all of the Avengers would be up here and a fight would most certainly break out.

"King Surtur," she asked, "am I correct in assuming you know of Loki Odinson?"

His gaze jerked to her. "What of the Trickster God?"

"He is the one I'm looking for. He sacrificed himself to save us."

There was a long pause before he chuckled. "You are amusing, little one. Loki thinks only of himself."

Tony coughed. "Not when it comes to Jane."

Ignoring him, she said, "That's why I traveled to your realm. Again, I apologize for the intrusion."

"I take it you have not found him."

Relaxing slightly, Rhodey lowered his hands. "We know where he is."

Surtur peered at each of them, then lingered on her crumpled form. "What holds you back from achieving what you desire?"

"Nothing, and yet everything." She glanced at the glass door to the common room of the tower. "Forgive me, but I need to excuse myself."

"He's in deep space," Tony said before she could move a muscle. "And the only person capable of interstellar travel is suffocated by the emptiness there."

She shot him a glare. Why didn't he give him the nuclear codes while he was at it.

His faceplate popped up and he gave her a what-are-you-gonna-do grin. "He might know something that can help."

"I do," Surtur said. "There is a flame that can light up the Void and warm the depths of your core. Between that and your Asgardian amulet, you will be at ease enough to find your beloved."

She stared at him as thunder rumbled in the distance. "Why help me?"

"The most powerful Midgardian and the God of Mischief will owe me a favor."

"What kind of favor?"

"The kind of my choosing."

She should go inside and try to forget the entire night, but her legs refused to budge. Lightning struck overhead and she looked up to find the God of Thunder speeding their way. The Fire Demons shifted around their master to protect him against this new threat.

In the next instant, Thor was beside her, pointing his hammer at Surtur. "Believe none of their lies. He is after the Eternal Flame."

"Rest assured, Odinson, I will get back what is mine." He smiled, showing sharp teeth that seemed to be made of volcanic glass. "For now, though, my only goal is to help retrieve your brother."

Several emotions flickered across his face before he spun to her. "As much as I want Loki back, you cannot trust a son of Muspel."

"I know this," she rebuked him, "but what other choice do I have?"

"Give me a chance to convince Odin of my need to be by your side during this perilous mission."

She raised a brow. "Have you not already?"

"Aye, but—"

She sighed and tried to go to the king, but the Asgardian blocked her path. "Thor, I need you to step aside."

When he didn't move, the cracks in Surtur's skin lit up in flames. "The Midgardian asked you nicely. I will not." A flaming sword appeared in his hand.

The two faced each other with centuries of hate filling their eyes. They clenched their weapons, though neither raised them in aggression.

Tony and Rhodey looked around like they weren't sure who's side they were supposed to take.

"That very hammer was used against you," Jane reminded Thor. "You were pinned to the floor like a helpless child until Loki freed you." She touched his arm, corded with tension, and squeezed. "He freed all of us from the threat of Doom. Help me free him from the Void."

His breath rushed out and he turned his back to Surtur. "Go. Quickly. Before my father sends others to do what I could not."

She nodded and stepped to the king. "You have my word that I will repay this debt, so long as I come back with Loki."

His lipless mouth stretched wide. When he lifted his burning hand, she flinched but managed to not move as he touched her chest. Liquid fire seared her veins. She gasped and would have fallen if the Fire Demon hadn't caught her. Surtur spoke words she'd never heard in her ear until the pain subsided and all that was left in its place was a tingling pleasantness.

"The magic will not last long," he said. "Your best chance at success will be if you depart now."

She ran past Thor and straight to the teleportation room. With both forms of magic protecting her, she didn't bother putting on the spacesuit. The last exotic matter vial slipped in place and she darted to the landing pad.

Seconds later, she was drifting in a cloud of light amongst darkness so thick it pushed against her like a thousand bodies in a crowded room. She shoved back and turned on the locator device. It pinged an affirmative and zeroed in on Loki's location.

As if propelled by a rocket, she zipped through space until a green jacket reached the edge of her illuminated bubble. She stretched out to it only for a hand to clasp her arm. A metallic hand.

She jerked back, but Doom pulled himself to her. As the rest of him came into view, she grimaced at the half frozen corpse, dented like a wrecked car.

"Help me," he said from behind his mask. His voice was brittle and thin, nothing like the man who had stood triumphant on the roof with his hand clenched around her neck.

The fire raging inside her manifested itself on her skin. The magical flames licked at his fingers, yet his grip did not lessen. She grabbed onto his arm, stared into his black, void-like eyes, and let the fire consume him.

Still, he held on.

Metal oozed over her skin and dripped into the Unknown. She waited until nothing left of Doom existed before searching out Loki. The device said he was there, but she saw nothing.

"Mortals certainly are impatient," he said from behind her.

She whipped around, barely believing her eyes. He was well, as well as she'd last remembered him, and just as handsome. She half expected to find him in a similar state as Doom.

"I planned on coming back." He drifted closer to her, but then stopped. "I just had to wait for the Void to claim him."

Keeping the smile threatening to break free under tight control, she said, "Well, I wasn't going to wait another seventeen years to see you again."

For a brief moment, his brows lifted as surprise overcame him, but, just as quickly, he recomposed his features into the haughty one she was most familiar with. "I suppose one such as you cannot afford to be patient."

He drifted even closer.

Her entire body was aware of his nearness. Too aware. His presence called forth all of her desires and made her toes curl. After closing her eyes to take a calming breath, she found him staring at her like a desperate man on the verge of rescue, and yet, he was a wolf ready to devour her.

She crossed the distance between them and closed her lips over his. Their hands found cloth and skin, curves and hard planes. They touched each other for the first time, exploring what had been left to the imagination. And it was everything she'd expected, everything she could've hoped for.

His kisses were intoxicating. His firm grip was all-encompassing. She wrapped herself around him and let herself float away in bliss.

oOoOo

Jane held Loki's hand as Fury looked at the glowing box with creased brows.

"It will power your bridge for years," the God of Mischief explained. He had used another of the forbidden spells to make it, but that was their little secret. "When it grows dull, we will come back to recharge it."

The director's gaze snapped to her as soon as Loki had said 'we.' "Where are you going?"

"To study the stars."

"To properly explore Yggdrasil," Loki corrected her with a twinkle in his eye.

He didn't consider her mad dash around the galaxy as sufficient. She wholeheartedly agreed.

"I'll send regular reports to both you and Tony about my progress," Jane said. "Anything I discover will be published and available to all." She gave him a look when he went to object. "If you horde all the knowledge, growth stagnates. Let humanity rise to take its place amongst the other great realms."

"Humanity is capricious and often brutal," Fury declared.

"The good far outweighs the bad." She smiled. "Regardless, these are my terms."

They left the disgruntled director to say goodbye to her friends who had all gathered in the common room at Pepper's behest. Ms. Potts had filled the space with pictures of Jane's time at Stark Tower, newspaper articles of her accomplishments, and all the foods she loved and would certainly miss.

Natasha looked down at their empty hands in approval. "You pack light."

"It's easy when you have a personal multidimensional storage closet." She nodded to Loki.

The redhead's lips quirked, and she slipped away when Barton waved to them.

As Jane cracked off the edges of her Poptart, Steve made his way to her with a bright smile.

Loki tensed and she gave him a sideways glance before hugging the Captain.

"You take care," he said, and then faced Loki. "I trust you'll keep her in one piece and put out all the fires she's bound to cause."

That had only happened twice, but he'd never forget it. Her chuckle died as Loki stood with a jealous cloud hanging over him. She nudged him with an elbow, and he put on a pleasant face.

"She could be in no better hands than mine," Loki said.

After an awkward silence, Steve parted ways, and she tuned to Loki with raised brows. "What was all that about?"

He shrugged.

"Steve's engaged, and I've only ever been interested in one person."

His eyes found hers and the hard line of his jaw softened.

"Hey, kid," Tony called her. "Come back and visit often." He wrapped an arm around her for a long moment. "I'm going to miss you."

When he pulled away, she was taken aback by the sincerity written on his face. She'd expected a witty barb, something sarcastic, or, at least, humorous.

"I'll miss you too," she said.

Her heart swelled as she looked over Sam and Bucky antagonizing each other, over Bruce and Erik talking passionately about the latest scientific discovery, over the home she'd made there.

Loki squeezed her hand. "Are you ready?"

She nodded but didn't move.

"We will be back before they turn grey," he said.

"Speaking of that." She turned to him and brushed back a strand of his hair that had fallen from its meticulous placement. He leaned into her touch, and it took all of her willpower not to kiss him right there. "Do you still have that apple?"

He opened his palm and it appeared, sitting perfectly upright and practically luminous. "You mean _your_ apple?"

"Ours," she corrected him.

He raised a brow in question.

"This is for us. I only want to live a millennium longer than my natural lifespan, if you'll be mine."

Placing his forehead to hers, he whispered, "I have always been yours."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Well, there you go. I hope it's been a fun ride. You all have been awesome, and I really appreciate all the kind words.

I couldn't have done this without my sister. Thanks for being so encouraging, and yet a hard ass who tells it to me straight.


End file.
